Thomas Cane vs Axel Drasteel
Description SoM: What's up Sword of Omens here coming at ya with an Oc vs Oc death battle! Today I'm joined by my friend WesleyTheFox! WesleyTheFox: Yeah, yeah, whatever. We shouldn't even be doing this anyway. I mean the books about the characters aren't even officially released. SoM: Yeah but it's not like anyone will read them anyways so we might as well!! WesleyTheFox: *sigh* Whatever. Welcome to the Thomas Cane vs Axel Drasteel Death battle. Introduction SoM: Ever heard of the cliche story line where the character is a normal human until they encounter a weird power source or magical person.. or some other sorts. WesleyTheFox: Well today we have two characters like that ready to fight SoM: Thomas Cane, The Sword And Shield of The Keiser Time Force WesleyTheFox: And Axel Drasteel, the time travelling prince. SoM: Hes Wesley and I'm The Sword of Omens! WesleyTheFox: And it's our hobby to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle SoM: *in whispers* it was supposed to be it's our job! WesleyTheFox: *whispers back* Yes but it's not really our job it's a hobby. Thomas Cane Back Story SoM: Ah High school... one of the greatest times of a teenager... According to those damn movies!! YOU LIED TO ME HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!! YOU LIED TO ME!! WesleyTheFox: Ignoring that... High school is the last step of a kid before they go to college and nearly everyone finds High school very hard. SoM: Unless you're someone like Thomas Cane... or Wesley WesleyTheFox: S-Shut up!! Thomas Cane is what some people would call a Nerd, but he is more of a huge try hard, SoM: In other words a nerd... Anyways! Thomas was at the top of his class and was happy to be there. He also had only one friend WesleyTheFox: In his own words he said "I wish there were more people like you Sam. People who believe that school is more important then Social Activity. Social Lives are useless." SoM: Thomas took pride in being top of the class and was really popular... not in a good way. He had a lot of bullies WesleyTheFox: Staying on topic... one day Thomas' entire life was thrown upside down when a new kid arrived out of nowhere and took his spot as number one in the class. SoM: And Thomas thought the only rational thing to do was to STALK HIM! WesleyTheFox: After following him home one day he discovered that the new kid was actually a time traveler named Kaiser who had come back in time to stop a rift in the multiverse. SoM: Well Kaiser recruited Thomas to stop the rift from opening but they failed MISERABLY! WesleyTheFox: And for some reason the gods confronted Thomas and Kaiser and were going to banish them to another realm of which there is no escape until they had an idea. SoM: They gave Kaiser and Thomas special powers so they could travel between multiverses and set things right. Thomas Cane Skills Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AfrP12BdMw&t=734s WesleyTheFox: Thanks to the gods Thomas had an extreme power boost. He had been given access to The Force SoM: YES!! HE CAN MOVE SHIT WITH HIS MIND?! WesleyTheFox: Well... No. It's a different kind of force. It's pretty much the life force of all living things, SoM: So Thomas is god now? WesleyTheFox: NO! Just let me explain. SoM: Thank god because uh... something sues aren't allowed on here. WesleyTheFox: Ugh... Anyways. Along with being able to access The Force Thomas was given a sword to help him channel it. With the sword he is able to imbue his own Life Force into the blade to make is stronger. Think of it like... the ki blade from Dragon Ball Super that Goku Black used. SoM: So he can only access his own life force? WesleyTheFox: Exactly. SoM: So he's basically killing himself? WesleyTheFox: Why do I even bother talking to you. Your turn to explain... SoM: Thomas is also able to create an indestructible shield for a short amount of time. WesleyTheFox: Precisely 10 seconds. SoM: He can also use his shield power... thingy... to create a bubble shield to protect his friends. WesleyTheFox: This uses even more of his Life Force so he can only hold a Bubble Shield for 6 seconds. SoM: And there's even more he can do. He can trap an opponent inside of a Bubble Shield. WesleyTheFox: He mainly uses this strategy so he can buy himself some time to heal himself. SoM: What a douchy thing to do. WesleyTheFox: Well this attack uses an extreme amount of his Life Force so he mainly uses it as a last resort. SoM: Now we can get to the cool stuff!! WesleyTheFox: Yep! If he concentrates hard enough he can use his Life Force to increase the Gravity in a specific area or on a specific person. If he uses enough Life Force he can completely crush an opponent. SoM: He can Also use his Life Force to make him run faster. WesleyTheFox: When using this his top speed came to about 152 miles per hour. SoM: He can also use his sword thing to send waves of sharp Life Force. WesleyTheFox: Think of it like... A moving sword. SoM: Life Force is awesome... i want to do it! WesleyTheFox: Yeah good luck meeting the gods and them allowing you to access the Life Force. Thomas Cane Transformations SoM: If his powers weren't already to much he can make his Life Force even greater by transforming. WesleyTheFox: Thomas has three different transformations. SoM: His Life Force Unleashed form upgrades his Life Force immensely. WesleyTheFox: In this form his skills are amplified. For example his Life Force Slice can slice an airplane in half with one slice. SoM: he even broke the sound barrier once. WesleyTheFox: He also was able to lift a Airbus A380-800 SoM: Which is a HUGE airplane! WesleyTheFox: He also has the Dark Life Force form. SoM: In this form it's pretty much the opposite of the Life Force and is more like the Death Force. WesleyTheFox: In this form he mainly uses hand to hand combat and every time he lands a strike he drains the enemies life force and it fuels his own. SoM: The downside of this form is that every minute he uses it, the higher the chance he won't be able to become normal again. WesleyTheFox: And finally his strongest form. SoM: Hell Buster. WesleyTheFox: Don't take it's name the wrong way it can't actually destroy hell and it's actual name is Demon Berserker. It can't even destroy a planet, but he unlocked this form after coming home to find his wife bleeding to death in the living room. SoM: The last words she uttered were "Kaiser" WesleyTheFox: This threw Thomas into a blind rage allowing a demon to enter his body. Thomas accepted the demon and their Life Forces merged. SoM: After their Life Forces merged Thomas got the Berserker Demon Form. WesleyTheFox: In this form he is 10 times faster then sound and was able to lift Kaiser's Super Mech. Which if properly measured was about the size of The Leaning Tower of Pisa. SoM: But he still has his weaknesses. WesleyTheFox: He is very easily manipulated and his mind is very easy to control. SoM: He also can't control his power very well and exerts himself to much. WesleyTheFox: Overall Thomas is no pushover but exerts himself to much and can easily be mind controlled. "I agree... I may not be as strong as you... but I have someone who loves me... and cares about me... which is something you'll never have. And she..... GIVES ME THE STRENGTH I NEED!!!!!!" Axel Drasteel Backstory SoM: Being the prince of a dying kingdom is not a easy job especially if the king is dead and you have to find a bride to be considered king. WesleyTheFox: But luckily the Kingdom of Derupinai had Prince Axel Drasteel. A level headed prince with a kind heart. SoM: Sadly Axel was overthrown by an evil Warlord named Daramu... the hell kinda name is that. WesleyTheFox: No clue... Anyways!!! Swearing revenge Axel left his kingdom to seek out a power capable of defeating Daramu. SoM: And through either the dumbest luck or through sheer will power he found what he was looking for... kind of. WesleyTheFox: Axel came across a wise old man who told him that he would give him the power he was seeking, but only if he aided him SoM: Axel being desperate said he'd do anything... until the old man told him what he had to do. WesleyTheFox: The Old Man told him that he would be sent back in time and would have to kill his father. SoM: WOAH PLOT TWIST!!! AXEL WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIS PAPA!! WesleyTheFox: Axel reluctantly agreed and was sent back in time where he assassinated his father while he was signing a peace treaty with none other then... Daramu SoM: You done fucked up Axel!! WesleyTheFox: After being brougt back by the old man he revealed himself to actually be Daramu and he had tricked Axel into doing his bidding. SoM: But for some stupid reason Darumu felt pity on him and held to his word. He gave Axel the Dragon Blood Amulet. WesleyTheFox: And the amulet granted him extroardinary powers. Axel Drasteel Skills Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VEG_oDnDk0 SoM: This amulet gave Axel a wide range of powers. Ranging from being able to stop time for five seconds, Summoning demons, controlling fire, and Time Travel. WesleyTheFox: The power of the amulet amazed Axel and he got cocky immediately attacking Daramu SoM: Who bitch slapped him, laughed at him, and mocked him. WesleyTheFox: He still has some amazing feats though. Like the time he shrugged off a fire breath attack from a dragon. SoM: Now not much is known about dragons in this world but the same dragon melted Darmu's sword. WesleyTheFox: Which was stated to be made of Tungsten. Which has an astonishing amount of heat resistance. SoM: He also survived being impaled multiple times. Though it did nearly kill him. WesleyTheFox: His armor also withstood a punch from Garato. An ogre known to eat mountains and destroy castles on a daily basis. SoM: But his most impressive feat is the time he one shot the moon godess with his Star Fueled Berserker Punch... damn... try saying that five times fast. WesleyTheFox: This attack after hitting the moon godess tore apart not only her entire kingdom, but also destroyed the mountains behind it. SoM: Sadly this attack only works after a prolonged battle under the sun or if his body reaches a heat of eighteen thousand degrees. WesleyTheFox: Another sad thing is he doesn't have any transformations so he won't be changing. Unless you count whenever he takes off his armor and gets a speed boost. SoM: Speaking of speed this mother fucker outran the god of speed. WesleyTheFox: Correction. He beat him in a race but it was kind of like the TUrtle and the Hare where The God of Speed got cocky, but judging by how fast he ran he can run at about 300 miles per hour. which is his top speed so far in the series. "No... It's not that I'm strong... it's just that... *laughs* You're weak" Death Battle! WesleyTheFox: Alright the combatants are set let's end this friendly feud once and for all!! SoM: IT'S TIME FOR A TIME BATTLLLLEEEE!!! . Thomas was sitting in the Kaiser Time Force Headquarters when he gets an alert from Kaiser. "Thomas, there has been a disruption in the flow of time. I'm sending you the coordinates now." Thomas received coordinates to a universe called: Daratona and he Immediately warped himself to it. Suddenly Axel appeared in front of Thomas but looking away and he was talking into his amulet "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Liz. Look I just got back from the stone age. I had to fight literal dinosaurs I'd appreciate it if you'd stop nagging m-" Axel then noticed Thomas "Um I gotta go..." Axel put his amulet back around his neck "Alright, who are you and what do you want. Revenge? Money? The kingdom? Get the whole villain speech out of the way" Thomas sighed "Did you say the stone age?" "Yeah, what about it?" Thomas sighed again "Okay, look you're under arrest by the order of the Kaiser Time Force." "What?! Under arrest?! But I have a kingdom! My people need me!!" "Well maybe you should have thought of that before messing with time... please don't make my job any harder then it has to be." "Look I won't mess with time again just please... a child was sick... there was no cure but I was told there would be one in the stone age. A special herb." Thomas eyes widened and they filled with tears "... go get that medicine to the child but then you have to come back here..." Suddenly Thomas got hit by a fire ball from Axel and got launched away "I won't leave my people" Thomas growled "Then you leave me no choice...." FIGHT!!! Thomas unsheathed his sword and it started to glow, then he sliced ten times sending blade waves towards Axel, but Axel stopped time and moved out of the way. "Is that seriously all that you've got? This is gonna be easy." Thomas got angry and lifted a huge boulder and tossed it at Axel. "Oh shi-" Axel got hit by the boulder but his body started to heat up and the stone melted. Thomas' eyes widened "This isn't a normal fighter..." Axel then ran at Thomas and the air was getting hotter. "Darn it's getting so hot..." Axel used his life force to keep him cold as he dodged Axel's attacks. Then the ground around Axel started to burn and melt. Axel then unsheathed a sword. Thomas was caught off guard by the ground burning and Axel took it as an opportunity and stuck the sword through Thomas' chest. Thomas coughed up blood while Axel ripped the sword out of his chest. "Come on you didn't really think you had a chance did you?" Thomas then suddenly started glowing and his wound healed. "Now then. I'll break my barriers and unleash... My Life Force!" Thomas yelled and repeatedly punched Axel "Damn how is this possible!" Axel shouted then his body heated even more and he stopped time and got far enough away Thomas was surprised "Where'd he go?!" Then Thomas hear Axel yell "STAR FUELED BERSERKER PUNCH!!!! Thomas screamed as the entire terrain around him was obliterated. Axel laughed and turned away from the destroyed land scape. "Ha. To easy." Suddenly Axel felt a dark presence "What the hell is th-" Axel was completely paralyzed as a hand was through his chest and had ripped out his heart. Thomas was surrounded in a dark aura with dark crimson glowing eyes. Then Thomas crushed Axel's heart. KO!!!! It shows Elizabath crying over Axel's dead body and Thomas returned to normal and went home Explanation SoM: Damn that was brutal as fuck!! WesleyTheFox: Yeah... Well this was a close fight but Axel's only edge was variety, and Thomas just had him beat in every other category. SoM: For example an Airbus 380-800 weighs 391 metric tons WesleyTheFox: in other words 862,007 pounds. And he did this without using any transformation SoM: Axel's greatest strength feat was the time he destroyed a tower by punching it. WesleyTheFox: And the star fueled berserker punch may have been strong but Thomas can easily survive it thanks to his shield which has survived much worse. As well as Axel is not willing to kill anyone SoM: Guess you could say Axel just didn't have the heart to do the job. WesleyTheFox: The winner is Thomas Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:SwordOfOmens Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:LesleyTheCat Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017